


The Last Stop

by IHaveTheWrongGlass



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is a professor, Lena is a bus driver, That's it, bus driver au, so please be weary, thats the whole story, there is a verbal sexual assault scene, they just banter and catch the bus together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveTheWrongGlass/pseuds/IHaveTheWrongGlass
Summary: Bus Driver AU. Yep you read that right haha.Lena is your average, bored bus driver until she meets Kara, the cute professor with a broken down car.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 57
Kudos: 307





	The Last Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemanearthgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/gifts).



> You can thank spacemanearthgirl for this odd AU. They had a dream where I apparently wrote a bus AU and sent them a draft, but they woke up before they could read it. So, as the generous person that I am, I decided to make their dreams come true :P
> 
> Trigger Warning for verbal sexual assault. It very short, but please be safe yall.
> 
> So, welcome to the story, I hope you enjoy. :)

It started on a Tuesday. The day was like any other, bright, warm but not hot. The sun, liquid and harsh, streamed through large windows, it’s golden bite negated by the cool of the air conditioner. People chatted with hushed tones into their phones, others sat silent with headphones in, and a group of girls near the back giggled with schoolish glee. The bus was full, the after-school rush proving a strong contender against the very capacity of the transport.

Lena dragged her hands down her face, fingers quick to rub at her eyes. She groaned, spine popping as she stretched in the driver’s seat. Carl had given her the afternoon shift this whole week, and whilst grateful for the ability to sleep in, it meant that the bus would be full and cramped for most of her shift. Which, in turn meant that Lena had to drive more carefully and be stuck in traffic for much longer than she liked.

Her vote for more bus lanes in and around the city had yet to be adhered to, so here Lena was; tired, sore and bored as she pulled away from the bus stop, hat back on her head and sun visor down as she navigated the busy streets of National City. The first two stops always had more passengers come onto the bus than leave, so it was often that Lena would have someone standing right next to her as she drove. Normally she didn’t mind it, people tended to stay quiet in adherence to the “no talking to the driver” sign, and yet today would be the day she’d wish people broke the rules.

It was stop three when the _she_ walked on. Blonde, a little frazzled, and carrying a brief case that was almost bursting with what Lena assumed was papers. Like normal, Lena nodded, watching the woman walk on and expecting her to insert her bus pass into the stamping machine. Instead, however, the stranger pushed up her glasses, gave a wry smile and stood close enough that Lena could smell her _very_ nice cologne.

“Can I have a four day bus pass please?”

Pushing the bill of her hat up a little, Lena looked into kind blue eyes and hummed an affirmative. “That would be $12.50, please.”

The money was exchanged, change was given, and ticket was stamped. Everything went according to standard procedure and yet, as Lena hefted turn after turn, large hands rotating a larger steering wheel, she couldn’t get the feeling of soft, warm palms and a kind smile out of her mind.

\--

Wednesday brought rain. Clouds, thunderous with turmoil, loamed menacingly over the city. Warm rain fell in sheets, people huddled under any available shelter and Lena groaned as traffic was at an all time high.

Students, smelling of wet wool and blazers, packed into the bus. Their sheer volume pushing disgruntled adults to the side as they chatted loudly with shivering frames. Lena couldn’t really care less. As she was about to close the doors, however, she noticed a sort of familiar blonde head of hair sprinting towards the bus.

The woman was like out of an action movie. Her hair, slicked with rain, somehow still hung attractively around her shoulders. Her brown leather satchel smacked against her _robust_ thigh with every bound she took, and her glasses, foggy and useless, posed no hindrance as she beelined for the bus.

Out of courtesy (at least that what Lena told herself) she kept the doors open. This bus only came hourly and it would just be plan cruel to make the woman wait in the rain for the next one. It didn’t take long for soaked dress shoes to grace her squeaky rubber padded floor. Lena smiled at the newcomer, eyes crinkling at the corners as the other woman gave her a charming nod. The exchange only lasted a second before Lena looked down, her eyes widening.

A white shirt was a _very_ poor idea on a rainy day, especially when catching a bus full of teenagers. The sight of a bowtie pattern covered bra sparked Lena into action. She stood up, grabbed her black fleece jacket from the back of her seat and all but shoved it into the woman’s arms.

“What are you-”

“I think it’s in your best interest to wear that, ma’am. Water, white shirts, and teenagers don’t really mix.”

A pretty blush rose on already ruddy cheeks. The woman was quick to drop her satchel, adorn the jacket and tug it around her trimmed frame. Lena couldn’t help but think about how good the other woman looked in her clothes, even if it was a worn old thing.

In an effort to banish muddled thoughts, Lena retook her seat, closed the doors and took to the streets. No one complained about the slight delay but Lena felt oddly nervous. Her fingers drummed against the plastic steering wheel and eyes slightly glazed over as she watched the stagnant car before her.

That’s why she jumped when someone cleared their throat next to her. Trying to play it off, she readjusted her ponytail and looked to her left at the interrupter. Her glare, however, was quick to relax into intrigue.

“I’m sorry to startle.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t.”

The woman chuckled and Lena bit her lip. Who was she kidding? Even this woman’s bloody laugh was attractive.

“No, I _definitely_ didn’t,” a cheeky smile, “anyway, I just wanted to thank you for the save. I hadn’t realised my state of dress.”

“It’s no worry, ma’am-”

“Kara.”

A pause. “Excuse me?”

“My name. My name is Kara.”

 _Kara._ Lena smiled widely, teeth on display and eyes twinkling.

“I’m Lena.” She reached out a hand and was met with a warm, slightly damp one in return. With a strong handshake that lingered a tad too long, Lena let go but her eyes stayed.

The woman, Kara, took off her glasses and Lena bit her tongue. Honestly this was getting unfair.

“You take the bus often? I hadn’t seen you before this week.”

Kara chuckled, head tilting down with the laugh. “My car broke down big time, so it’s at the mechanics for the week.”

“Oh?” Lena puffed her chest, “well I would say that’s unfortunate, but honestly at least I got to meet you.”

“I didn’t realise you were a charmer, Lena.” Kara cleaned her glasses on the jacket, popping them back on her face. “My students warned me about your type.”

“You wound me.” Lena fainted an arrow to the heart. “I was just stating a fact.”

“For sure.”

A pause, both of them engrossed with the easy banter.

“So, students? Are you a teacher?”

Kara nodded, grabbing the strap of her satchel and adjusting it on her shoulder. “Professor, for NCU.”

Lena looked back to the road, the traffic starting to move. “Oh that’s exciting. What faculty?”

“Mathematics.”

Lena raised a brow. “I have to admit, I didn’t pick it.”

Kara gasped, overdramatic but smiling. “And what did you think I taught?”

“I dunno, something Writing or English related.”

Kara swayed, hand grabbing a pole to secure herself. “You wouldn’t too far off. That’d be my sister, though.”

The bus ride carried on like this, they chatted away about all manner of things from the weather to the intricacies of city life. As the bus stops passed and the passengers dwindled, Kara remained; tall, blonde, and charming, and Lena could feel the beginnings of an unlikely friendship settle into her bones.

The professor hoped off at the last stop, the sky now a gloomy twilight. She handed back the jacket, jumped down the steps and left with a wave. Sure, Lena spent a few moments watching her walk away, but the urge for a hot meal and a warm bath didn’t let her linger.

\--

Thursday, 10:35pm.

Pulling up to the bus stop ahead of time was a mistake. The bus was empty, the streets were empty, the night was empty. And yet, here Lena was, jaw clenched and eyes slightly frantic as she tried to fend off the man before her.

Why the fuck did she open the doors? His looming frame spelt nothing but trouble and his grimy clothes might as well have been a death warrant. His breath was so rank that if she struck a match he would ignite. God, what Lena wouldn’t give for a match right now.

Where the fuck was her pepper spray?

“Now now, pretty lady.” The words fell from his lolling tongue, wet and slimy like a day-old fish. “Is that any _way_ to treat a customer?”

Lena shuffled back further, back pressing against the driver side window. “Sir, I must ask you to leave.” She grabbed her house key, fisting the metal between her fingers as an impromptu weapon.

“Leave? _Leave?_ How else am I gonna get home, missy? You want me to drive?” He hissed, swaying forward, old tennis shows squeaking against the floors. “That’sss hArdly cu- co- _courteous._ ” A heinous smile stretched across chapped lips, a hand adjusting the crotch of his pants.

Lena gulped.

The doors were still open behind him and she was seriously contemplating the repercussions of _kicking_ him out the bus when a voice, like God herself, shouted from outside.

Lena knew the sound of those dress shoes, knew the feel of that hand grabbing that man’s shoulder, knew that face which was scrunched up so angrily, so beautifully.

Kara stood, tall and broad and angry. Her words, like a sharpened knife lacerated the now silent air. “What seems to be the problem here, ma’am?”

“Fuck off.” The drunk shrugged his shoulder but Kara held on, knuckles whitening with her grip.

Kara glared, “I wasn’t talking to you, fuckward.” The man growled but Kara ignored him and instead turned back to Lena, “Ma’am? Is there a problem.”

“Y-” Lena cleared her throat, voice tight, “yes. I was just asking this man to leave.”

“Fantastic,” Kara shot a smile, face falling as she turned back to the drunk. “You heard her, off the bus.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that?” The man roared, face red and spittle flying. He swung a fist, the air swooshing with the power behind it. Kara ducked just in time, her fist already connecting with the fucker’s abdomen.

He wheezed, doubling over and allowing Kara to grab him into a head lock. Lena put the bus into gear as Kara all but threw the man onto the pavement. The wheels skidded under Lena’s led foot, the bus all but rocketing from the sidewalk and out into the night.

Kara caught herself against a safety railing. Lena hit the door button once her companion was clear. It was only when the doors were closed did Lena slow down, feeling a little safer behind the flimsy glass.

Kara readjusted her blazer and pulled out her hair tie, blonde locks bouncing into place as she took up residence at the front of the bus.

Silence.

Lena focused on her breathing, her head already giving warning of a headache and her eyes plastered to the road. If Kara hadn’t been there…. If she hadn’t interrupted when she did…

God.

“Just breathe, Lena.”

And breathe she did.

\--

Friday was long, as Fridays often were. People always make plans, go dancing, get drunk. Hell, Lena used to be one of those people. One of those girls in the too tight skirt, smile too large and eyes too blank. Unlike most of the Friday crowd, however, Lena used to take the chauffer home (who’s home depended on her company).

But those days were long gone and now here she was, 11:34pm with a bus half full of party girls and her mood low. Kara hadn’t shown up today and honestly, Lena was more angry at the fact that the non-presence was affecting her so then the distinct lack of professor.

Lena looked down at her slightly scuffed work shoes, the new can of pepper spray to her side giving her a piece of mind.

“Hey there.”

She instantly perked up, an involuntary smile already on her lips as she looked over to her new passenger.

Kara looked haggard. Her sleeves were rolled up messily, a coffee stain on her collar, and her glasses almost falling off her nose. Lena shifted in her seat, concerning licking at the back of her throat.

“Hey.” Lena hushed, the word soft and oddly intimate.

Kara smiled back, her cheeks bunching and causing her glasses to lift. She took her stamped ticket with a tired hand and shoved it into her slacks’ pocket.

“I didn’t think you’d show.”

Kara huffed a chuckle, “just stayed back at the uni. Had to mark some papers.”

“Oh yeah?” Lena shut the doors as Kara took up her usual spot. “Maths exam time?”

“Yep.” Kara popped the ‘p.’ “Nothing really interesting.”

“You’re interesting, so by association, the things you do are interesting.” Lena quipped.

“You give me too much credit, charmer.” Kara sighed, body sagging against the hand guard.

Lena gave a quick glance back, noticing droopy eyes and tired sighs. “Hey Kara, go take a seat. We still have a while before your stop.”

All she got was a nod, a pat to the shoulder and the sound of wooden soles on cheap floors.

\--

Lena’s brow furrowed, mouth pulling as she left the last stop- Kara’s stop. Lena didn’t seen Kara get off the bus and yet there was no one _on_ the bus. She glanced back into the mirror again. Yep, nothing. No Kara.

Had Lena somehow missed her? Had Kara left without saying goodbye.

Would Lena ever see her again?

She clenched her jaw, hit the gas and started on her way back to the bus depo.

\--

Lena turned the key, the bus’ droning rumble finally cutting to silence with a sigh. She stood, cracked her back and hummed to herself. Pocketing the keys, Lena started down the aisle in her nightly sweep of the bus. She had a duty to put any lost property into, well, lost property before she returned her keys.

She did _not_ expect to find Kara curled up on two seats, glasses askew, mouth open and breathing deep. Her shirt had ridden up, revealing bare skin and a surprisingly toned stomach.

Lena gulped.

If they were closer, Lena would have taken a picture (and set it as her home screen, but that is neither here nor there) and used it for blackmail. Instead, the bus driver cleared her throat and waited.

And waited.

“Kara?”

The professor shot up, glasses falling off her face and hand quick to wipe at any drool. Lena barked a laugh before she could stifle it, the sound escaping through long fingers.

“I’m up, I’m up!” Kara groaned, rubbing at tired eyes. The left side of her face was sporting a very attractive zipper mark, courtesy of sleeping on her satchel. She yawned, body stretching as she gained her bearings. Pretty blue eyes blinked in the fluorescent lights, the sleepy haze lifting as she took notice of her surroundings. “Golly, I missed my stop, didn’t I?”

Lena nodded, biting her lip. “You sure did, Kara.” A pause. “Well get up, I gotta lock the bus, drop off the keys and then I’ll give you a lift home.”

“Wait, you’d seriously do that?”

Lena turned heel, already making her way to the exit. “Of course,” she called over her shoulder, watching the professor scramble up and out of her seat. “You saved me, now it’s my turn to save you.”

Kara scoffed, following quickly behind as Lena looked the bus and made for the main office. “Any decent person would have done what I did.”

Lena shook her head. “You have a very optimistic view of the world, Prof. All I know is that I’m glad you turned up when you did.”

“I’m glad I did too.”

\--

The car ride wasn’t uncomfortable. The radio played an odd remix that would only be aired in the early morning hours, and Lena found her tapping to the four to the floor beat. Kara bobbed along; eyes glued to the outside world with the occasional interjection for directions. Lena complied, driving smooth but mind occupied.

“So, where do you live.” Kara asked, voice loud but not unwelcome.

Lena hummed, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Take me to dinner first, geeze.”

“Excuse me?” Kara turned in her seat, brows high and mouth aghast. “What do you think you’re doing now then?”

Lena’s brow furrowed, “what am I doing? Going to dinner?”

“No! You’re literally dropping me _home._ Why don’t I get asked out to dinner?”

Lena looked at her, mouth doing its best impression of a fish. “D-Do you want to go out to dinner?”

Kara grumbled, “it’s a little late for that.”

It was 1 am after all.

\--

Lena pulled to a stop outside a modern two storey. White walls stood straight and corners met neatly. A modest garden grew out front with flowers sleeping under French style windows. Newly planted trees clung to their guides in the front most garden box. Lena mused that they’d make a great natural screen when they grew into themselves.

“Thank you for the lift.”

Her observations were cut short, head snapping to look at Kara getting out, the door closing solidly behind her. Lena was quick to follow, the key still in the ignition and the radio softly playing within.

“Like I said, it’s the least I can do.” She quipped, her voice was joking but her expression was sincere.

Kara walked around the car, waiting in silent askance for Lena to follow. That she did. Their footfalls ricocheted against facades, the gravel of the garden path crunching as they made their way to the front door. The sensor light switched on, bathing them in warm yellow and casting Kara with a crown of gold. Their shoulders bumped, their smiles were shared and yet Lena couldn’t shake the feeling that this was it. That this was the last time she’d see Kara.

She couldn’t let that happen.

“I-”  
“When-”

Both their jaws snapped shut, eyebrows shooting up and chuckles falling unbidden from mirthful lips.

“You first.” Lena hushed, half blinking slowly in the porchlight.

“It was nothing, really.” Kara retorted, face ducking shyly.

Lena scoffed, gut sinking. Maybe she misread _everything._ Maybe the cute professor wasn’t interested. Maybe she wasn’t good enough. Maybe Kara wasn’t even _gay._

“No, scratch that.”

Lena looked up, watching a determined look steel blue eyes.

“I was wondering if you were free for dinner tomorrow?”

“Oh- um, yes. Yes I definitely am.” Lena stuttered like a fool. Mind blanking at the very idea of the statement.

Holy shit Kara’s smile could have powered a city. It was large, and warm and Lena had the sudden insane urge to cuddle up in its radiance and never leave.

“Fantastic,” with that, Kara unlocked her door, grabbed Lena’s hand, pulled her close and deposited a kiss to a very red cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Lena stood, dumb founded as the door closed with an almost slam. Her hand raised to touch the spot where Kara’s lips had been only to realise that there was something in it. With slight confusion, Lena smoothed out the slightly thick paper in her palm, huffing when she realised it was Kara’s used bus pass.

With a shake of her head, Lena made her way back to her idling car, flipping the ticket over before opening her door. And there, written on the back in slightly messy scrawl, was a series of numbers and a name that had come to mean so much.

Lena tucked the ticket into her breast pocket, smiling to herself as she looked back at the house. It was only then that she noticed a very _fixed_ looking car.

Kara had some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out spacemanearthgirl on tumblr @spaceman-earthgirl  
> and come say hi to me on tumblr as well @ihavethewrongglass
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
